A Murderous Desire
by squishthesquash
Summary: I wrote this when I was younger. I am now questioning my younger self. Tyvan with a little hint of minicat and h2ovanoss. BBS fanfic, enjoy;)
1. Death of Love

Tyler stared at the retreating back of his roommate, Evan Fong, the most wanted man in his entire university. Who wouldn't want him? He is absolutely beautiful. His eyes are a beautiful shade of chocolate and his voice is so smooth its puts water to shame. Not to mention his body, it was as if it were sculpted by the GODS. Tyler drooled just thinking about it. Everybody wanted Evan, including Tyler. It wasn't as if Tyler was hard to look at either. Tyler had beautiful blue eyes, a good build and was taller than most people. He was easy on the eyes, but he was nothing compared to Evan in his eyes. Right now, Evan is on his way to hang out with his friend Brock. Tyler liked Brock, he especially liked how Evan viewed him as a brother. One less rival out of the way in Tyler's eyes. Brock was a friend in Tyler's eyes and could be trusted around Evan, unlike Evan's other friends. Tyler hated them all, especially one of them. He hated John the most. John was Evan's closest friend and his crush. Just thinking about it makes Tyler angry. John is way too clingy and when Evan blushes every time John touches him, it sets Tyler off. He needed to do something about him, and already had an idea of how to do it.

Craig was a close friend of Evan and John. He was seen as a brother to most and was friends with everyone. Everyone but one person. Tyler. It was no secret that Craig had a mini crush on Tyler. (HAHA GET IT?) Whenever everyone went out to eat, he would always sit next to Tyler, hoping to get noticed in any way possible. So when Tyler invited him over, he was ecstatic. He did his hair, put on an expensive cologne and headed over. When he was greeted at the door, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Tyler was in nothing but a towel around his waist. Craig blushed hard and acted like it's completely normal to be greeted by your crush in nothing but a towel. Tyler let him inside and got dressed. His plan was going perfectly so far.

"Hey, sorry for the mess. Evan is really sloppy sometimes," Tyler apologized to his soon to be lover in his head for slandering him, while giving Craig a bright smile. Craig blushes harder and Tyler could hear his heart beating from where he stood. "It's no problem," Craig said dreamily. "Hey Craig," Tyler said in a low voice while slowly getting closer to Craig. "Yes?" Craig said slowly, face getting redder the closer Tyler gets. "I need you for something, can you help me?" Tyler says in his low voice. "What is it?" Craig says with a voice crack. "I have an itch, and no matter what I do it won't go away. It's like a _desire_ I feel, can you help me get it?" Tyler said in a sultry tone. "Yes," Craig says, completely entranced by Tyler's eyes. Craig fails to notice that he is completely up against the wall, trapped. "Just close your eyes," Tyler whispers into Craig's ear. As Craig closes his eyes, Tyler begins to suck on his neck. Craig moans once Tyler reaches a particular place at the base of his neck and Tyler goes for that spot continuously. After Craig moans for the fourth time, Tyler sticks a needle in the back of Craig's neck. Craig fails to notice until Tyler stops and winks. Confused, Craig notices the room looks weird. He looks down at his hands and notices how blurry they are. Then the ground is right in his face and he hits the floor.

With a smirk, Tyler picks Craig up with no effort and puts him on his bed. He searches him for his phone and when he finds it, he goes through all his messages to Evan. He doesn't like the most recent ones.

Craig: Hey, don't come home tonight. I'm hanging with Tyler tonight and hopefully it will go well if you know what I mean ;))))))))))))))

Evan: OOoOOoOoOoOOOOOo BOI GET SOME, I'M CHEERING YOU ON!1! I'll chill with John tonight and remember don't be a stranger:)))))))))). John and Bock say good luck

So Evan is spending the night with John? Craig will pay for this. Tyler picks Craig up, "accidentally" dropping him along the way. He puts him in the passenger seat of his car, buckling him up and goes back inside. He leaves a note for Evan that reads:

"I will be back in about a week, I'm taking Craig with me. I'm going home."-Tyler

He gets back into the car, and pulls out of the driveway. He is now moving onto stage 2 of his plan.

* * *

Let me know if I should continue this!


	2. An Unhappy Beginning

Craig woke up to pure black. He attempted to move around but found himself unable to because he was tied to a chair. "Tyler?" He cried out in a whisper, unable to say it louder. "Craig?! Oh, thank God you're awake! I thought you were dead," came back a worried reply, also hushed. "What happened? Where are we?" Asked Craig, trying to remember what happened before he passed out. "When you came over, I got really excited when I saw you and I began to suck on your neck," Tyler said slowly, as if embarrassed. "When I was about to take off your shirt, you passed out. I think you were over-heated. Anyway, when you passed out, somebody just, walked into the apartment. We must have left the door unlocked when we were… you know... doing the thing. He overpowered me and knocked me out, he brought us here. Where "here" is exactly, I don't know. I do know I'm starting to get cramped."

"Perfect!" Suddenly came a booming voice. With a snap of their fingers, the lights suddenly came on a man came into view. He had dark brown hair that went up into a bun and beautiful green eyes. He looked about 6 ft 6" and was very muscular. He looked a little creepy but overall, he was attractive. "You're getting cramped? Sounds terrible! You know what? I'll make you a deal, you can get up and come with me to move your legs around. However, you can't make a single peep. Sound fair?" The man gazed down with a smile that looked threatening. Looks like Tyler doesn't have an option on this.

"Alright, I agree to your conditions," said Tyler with a careful tone. After being let out of the chair, he tripped to the floor right in front of Craig. "Listen Craig, I don't think I'm going to come back," Tyler said slowly and quietly. Craig began to panic, not come back? "I just wanted you to know, that I've always loved you. Your smile is beautiful and your laugh brightened up my day. Not to mention your gorgeous voice and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I'm glad I finally got to tell you how I truly felt. Goodbye," Tyler finished with a smile just as he was grabbed by his collar. Standing up and walking away, Tyler looked back and mouthed out, "I'm sorry." Tyler walked through a white door and disappeared from Craig's sight.

Straining his ears, Craig tried to listen to what was happening in the next room over. He was relieved to not hear anything and assumed Tyler really was just stretching out his legs. When he heard a scream, his heart dropped. He heard scream after scream and began to think the worst. After 20 minutes, a gun shot rang through the air. There was no more screaming. Tyler is dead. With that thought, Craig began to sob quietly. The man he loved to the moon and back is dead.

The man walked back into the room once again and had blood all over his shirt. With as much malice as he could muster, he glared at the man. Craig wanted him to feel how he felt right now. He wanted him to die. "What a lovely look, but you should save it for someone else," and with a wink, the man was gone. Now confused and tired, Craig tries to think of a way out. First, he needs sleep. He will think of the rest when he wakes up.

"Are you sure this is how you want things to go?" Came the voice of the man from earlier. "Yeah. Thanks to you, Paul, this is going perfectly. Soon, I'll have Evan, and then no one can take him away from me," came the reply from Tyler, standing next to Paul. With a smirk, Tyler turned to look at Craig through the window. "Good night, my love." And with that, Tyler began to move onto stage 3 of his plan.


End file.
